


Don’t Wanna Be…

by MiyaM (Miya_Morana)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Halloween
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/MiyaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex cherche quelqu'un avec qui fêter Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don’t Wanna Be…

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour andersandrew dans le cadre de [farce_friandise](http://farce-friandise.livejournal.com/).

« Je refuse de fêter Halloween cette année, déclara Buffy avant même qu’Alex ne puisse argumenter. Je prévois de rester à la maison à regarder un bon petit film et de ne rien faire. C’est la seule nuit de l’année où il ne se passe rien de surnaturel à moins qu’un idiot ne fasse une bêtise, et j’ai bien l’intention d’en profiter ! »

\---

« J’ai déjà une fête avec des amis du lycée, répondit Dawn d’un air contrit. Vraiment désolée, Alex, mais on a prévu ça il y a longtemps, et Buffy est d’accord avec moi, c’est important que je me fasse des relations normales en-dehors du groupe des Tueuses. »

\---

« Désolée, Alex, s’excusa Willow avec un sourire triste. Je serai en Angleterre pour la réunion annuelle des sorcières. Samain est une fête importante pour nous, un moment de communion avec les forces cosmiques. J’ai déjà mes billets d’avion. »

\---

« Ah, Halloween, commença à déclamer Andrew. _All Hallow’s Eve_. La veille de la Toussaint. Autrefois, les…

– Tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber, » le coupa Alex. 

\---

« Bon sang, tu dois vraiment être désespéré pour m’appeler, s’exclama Spike d’un ton surpris. Angel me fait faire de la paperasse, histoire de profiter de ce qui est une des rares nuits tranquilles de l’année. On a pris beaucoup de retard, apparemment. Tu es le bienvenu si tu veux donner un coup de main. »

\---

« Mec, non, fit Vi en le regardant de travers. T’es, genre, bien trop vieux pour faire la fête avec nous. T’es un _adulte_ , ce serait trop bizarre. »

\---

Alex regardait son costume de pirate (honnêtement, c’est le seul déguisement qui ait de la gueule quand il vous manque un œil) d’un air déprimé, se demandant s’il devait l’enfiler et sortir dans la rue à la recherche d’une fête à laquelle s’incruster, ou s’il ferait mieux de le ranger au fond de son armoire.

Quelqu’un sonna à la porte de son petit appartement, et il cria qu’il n’avait pas de bonbons à distribuer. On sonna à nouveau, avec insistance. Alex soupira et alla ouvrir la porte. Il regarda d’un air ébahi tous ses amis réunis sur le palier, déguisés. 

« On a changé d’avis, » l’informa simplement Faith en bousculant Buffy pour entrer.

Alex se contenta d’acquiescer et de sourire en regardant le reste du groupe la suivre.


End file.
